


Obsessive Love Disorder  (Yandere Simulator Reader Insert)

by Undertale_Sins023



Series: WIP/Drafts That I'm Not Gonna Finish [1]
Category: Yandere No Sutoka (Fan Game), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Death Threats, Descriptive decptictions of violence, Do not post on another site, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Gay, Harems, Idea I Had While Playing The FanGame, LONG CHAPTER, Lesbian Relationships, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Oblivious Reader, Obsessive Behavior, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Reader has female parts, Reader is Senpai, Reader is from America, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Straight Relationships, Taro Yamada Does Not Exsist, Threats, Threats of Violence, WIP, Weapons, Yandere Characters, Yandere Twins, not finished, plus size reader, reader has female pronouns, reader is a transfer student, reader is chubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Sins023/pseuds/Undertale_Sins023
Summary: Y/N was just a simple transfer student from America, as this was a year ago. She had no idea she would get so many admirers, especially from her childhood penpal Osana Najimi. Then after an oblivious (On Y/N's side) date with Osana, Y/N started to get more admirers. Of course, being the cute oblivious girl she is, she wasn't aware of her "friends" intentions. However, a pair of twins noticed her friend's intentions and would do anything for Y/N. Even the act of murder would suffice for them.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Reader, Ayato Aishi |Yandere-kun/reader, Rivals/Reader, Yandere-Kun/Amai Odayaka (mentioned)
Series: WIP/Drafts That I'm Not Gonna Finish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Obsessive Love Disorder  (Yandere Simulator Reader Insert)

**Author's Note:**

> Sources: 
> 
> https://www.healthline.com/health/obsessive-love-disorder
> 
> https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Rivals#Victim-chan

**Obsessive Love Disorder (Yandere Simulator Reader Insert)**

_" “Obsessive love disorder” (OLD) refers to a condition where you become obsessed with one person you think you may be in love with. You might feel the need to protect your loved one obsessively, or even become controlling of them as if they were a possession."_

_-Healthline.com_

Y/N huffed annoyed as she walked right by Osana. Grumbling to herself how rude her childhood best friend can be, and how ruthless she can be when something isn't done correctly. Y/N grunted as Osana pouted towards her as she bumped her hips with Y/N's. Their shoes clanking against the tiled floor as they walk up to the rooftop to eat their lunch. "C'MON Y/N! Come to the movies with me! It's not like your busy or anything right?!" Osana spoke out. Her soft pink lips pouting softly as she did. Her eyes practically begging Y/N to come with her. Osana walked ahead of Y/N so her friend wouldn't see the hope in her eyes, and then to get crushed when she gets rejected. 

"I'm sorry Osana, but Oka and I are planning to study for our tests tonight. And after that Osoro demanded that I learned self-defense. And then Kizana said I need to get better at acting..." Y/N paused and sighs. Scratching at her head. Figuring out how she can fit her childhood best friend (Penpal) into her busy schedule with her other best friends. 

Osana scoffed, annoyed. And Y/N in return shrugged just wanting this day to be over with. not noticing how Osana's figure slumped in defeat. "We can maybe next week though... If that's alright girlie!." Y/N spoke out remembering she has next Monday free. Using her nickname for her friend. Osana perked up and genuinely smiled, grateful that her best friend fit her in her busy schedule. 

"It'll be like the old times back in middle school Y/N!" Osana exclaimed. A little more step well with her walking. Her arms spread out in excitement. Then she stopped her excited stupor and turned around facing Y/N again. 

"BUT YOU BETTER MEAN IT OKAY?!" Osana huffed and gave Y/N _the look_. 

Y/N smiled ( as she didn't notice the clicking noises of a phone camera going off as she did.) shaking her head in amusement as she gave Osana the _I know I know_ , look. "Yada yeah Osana-chan I gotcha.After school right? On Monday. But you do know back then we had to screen share stuff on Discord, and not really in person." Y/N waved her off as she shared the additional information with her friend. The class "3-2" came to view, wanting to eat in solitude and not surrounded by her friends (nothing against them but she just needed some good old me time). Osana grunted (in mild annoyance and content) as she walked upstairs to the roof, letting Y/N have her peace with her lunch. (Respecting boundaries is important you know!). 

Humming to herself, Y/N stretching a little, unknowingly letting two pairs of wandering eyes get a peek of her F/C panties. She heard a choked up sound and immediately turned around. Seeing nobody in her empty classroom with her, Y/N looked around more. As she sat her plush bottom down in her desk chair. Getting out her lunchbox she took out her favorite sandwich and some chips you can get from the corner convenience store in Japan. Humming to herself in content as she tasted the cheese, mayonnaise, meat, and bread combination. Just simply satisfied with the cheap combination as she was just happy with simple food. She heard arguing outside of the classroom doors where she was sitting. She got up in curiosity, as she wiped her mouth real quick from any condiments from the sandwich. And walked towards the door, the arguing from a male and female voice getting a little clearer. 

"What are you doing here you pervert!" The female voice argued as she heard rustling. 

"That is none of your concern I was making sure she was safe from _asshats_ like you." The male voice sounded smug. 

Before the female voice could reply Y/N opened one of the sliding classroom doors. For only to let the Aishi twins fall onto the floor (due to them leaning against the door). Y/N giggles as both of the twins look up at the chubby female who is giggling at their "antics". A red hue covering their face as they practically looked like they melted by the sight of Y/N. They both felt lucky to have their Senpai near them and to be her in her presence. 

Y/N L/N a transfer student in Akademi High, a third-year. She's beautiful inside and out, Ayano practically melts when she is in the presence of Y/N. Her smile practically makes Ayano melt, and she just knows she's blushing heavily whenever her sights are on Y/N. She even remembers the exact date when she met Y/N-senpai. 

_It was a typical, boring day for Ayano. Everything seemed to be gray, boring, and dull. Was a typical day walking in the hallways of Akademi high, and just wanted to go home due to this well dull day. Her brother Ayato was in the end of the hallway as she could see from her line of vision. And saw him talking to his girlfriend at the time, Amai Odayaka. Her brother seemed to be bored, out of it as his girlfriend seemed to be yapping his ear off. Ayano shook her head as all the sudden she was bumped into, falling onto her ass. She heard a grunt above from her she opened her eyes to only see **the most beautiful girl in the world.** This girl had her arms trapped around Ayano's head, in a very compromising position. The girls chubby thighs in between Ayano's her breasts touching the girls beneath hers. Ayano could practically feel the girls breathe and honestly she didn't mind it. The girl shook her head. (Her H/C hair rustling along with her movement), as she opened her eyes to reveal the e/c beneath those lids. Ayano's world turned colorful, as the girl above her was the reason for it. Feeling her heartbeat in her ears, her cheeks heating up as she thought about this mysterious girl. _

_The girl got up (to be careful to not touch Ayano more in the process) as she got up her feet she started to blush in embarrassment. She offered a hand to Ayano, as Ayano herself didn't hesitate to take her hand. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Y/N fretted over Ayano- making sure that she didn't hurt the underclassmen. Ayano seemed to be dazed as she nodded her head stupidly, and Y/N smiled at her. "That's good! I'll see you whenever okay? Be careful tho, I don't know if you injured your head from the impact or not." Y/N babbled on nervously._

_However Ayano listened to **every word** that Y/N said, and it was endearing that she was making sure Ayano was okay. _

__DRAFT_IDEA_GOT_BORED_MIGHT_NOT_FINISH_BUT_CAN_USE_THIS_IDEA_IF_YALL_WOULD_LIKE_JUST_CREDIT_ME_PLEASE_


End file.
